Alteration
by TearsOFFallenAngel
Summary: Voldemort captures Harry but is death what he has planned for him? Rated for implications and language.
1. Chapter 1

Alteration

A/N: Ok this is my first Harry Potter fic without any original characters, so go easy on me, please? ;;;;

Voldemort looked down at the boy chained to a chair and smirked.  
"I do hope your comfortable, wouldn't want you to feel unwelcomed"  
Harry growled, "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with. You have me where you want me, all you have to do is cast that ruddy spell"  
"And take the fun out of torturing you? Now that I have you? No...that will not do"  
Nagini slithered into the room and crawled up to wrap around the Dark Lord's torso. He absently stoked her head, until he stopped and got a brillant idea come to him.  
"Well, it seems I have found a better way to deal with you"  
He placed Nagini in Harry's lap and the snake immediately curled around him so that her fangs were at his throat. Voldemort nodded his head and the snake bit into Harry's neck. He groaned and moved his head to give the snake more room. Nagini was both poisoning Harry and dirnking his blood. The Dark Lord watched in surprise at the way his enemy reacted to the snake. Harry was moaning in parseltongue before long, clealy enjoying those fangs sunk deep into his skin.  
:Keep going. Take as much as you like, I don't need so much...nnnnh...Sink those lovely teeth deeper:  
The Dark Lord could not believe his eyes or ears. But here was his archenemy, thoroughly enjoying that his life is being sucked away.  
:Enough:  
Nagini took her time to pull out, and when she did, Harry opened his eyes, causing Voldemort to take a step back. Instead of the green eyes he had come to hate, Harry's eyes were dilated and red with snake-like pupils, Just like the Dark Lord. Still speaking in parseltongue, Harry gave Voldemort a blank look:I forgot to tell you that I've been keeping a secret. In fact, it is the main reason that I came here tonight, to tell you something important that has been discovered:  
:Stop talking rubbish, soon the poison will slowly take over you, and you'll have no choice but to go to the side of dark. You'll soon realize why I have hated Dumbledore so much...but until then I believe we could arrange for you to be put somewhere more comfortable while you undergo this...transformation: With that said, Voldemort turned around and let the room. Two Death Eaters came in and unchained him, Harry being so weak from what the snake did, did not protest in the least. The Death Eaters took him and chained him to a bed and left. All throughout the night, most of the occupants in the Riddle house did not get much sleep. The screams coming from the prisoner's room, told them that the poison had begun to take effect. The next morning, the Dark Lord strode into the room, to find his prey unconscious. He had only just stopped screaming a few minutes ago and Voldemort would not let the boy get one moment of rest from the pain, until he had him under his control. He murmured a spell to wake the boy and red eyes shot open. then closed again as the pain was brought back to life. He started moaning softly as his arms began to pull against the restraints. Voldemort watched in interest as the scar began to disappear. The moaning got louder as Harry began thrashing under the restraints. His eyes were glazed over from the pain. His skin becoming pale and tongue becoming more snake-like. Harry was almost done transforming. The Dark Lord watched as the last of the tanned skin became pale, and then his eyes opened again. Glazed over and half-lidded.  
:I...have seen...what Dumbledore...did to you...: And all in the Riddle house went still as the only one who had the power to defeat The Dark Lord sealed his loyalty. The binding spell complete and its effects purging all of the other hexes and curses placed upon him. He now knew the truth.

:You and I will go far:  
:And we'll destroy the old man together... for what he did to both of us:  
And in the dark room, both men fell into a satisfied sleep.

"Bring forth the prisoners," Voldemort said as Harry stood right next to him: I brought a going away present for you, before you leave:

Today was the day Harry was going to recieve The Death Mark, the mark of the apprentice, but he had to pass one last test. There were three figures laying on the floor, they were the Dursely's. Harry giggled in an evil way and went down to them, killing them off with the happiest grin anyone has ever seen with his head cocked to the side in mock curiousity. He then turned around, walked up to the Dark Lord and bowed:Thank you for the most wonderful present:  
"He has passed all the tests, and proven himself a worthy ally, Harry James Marvolo Voldemort, do you except the Death Mark"  
"Yes, I would be honored to serve and learn all that you teach me, My Lord,"

Voldemort lifted up Harry's robes and sank his fangs into his arm. Blood trickled down as he performed the ritual. When he lifted his head, the was the mark of a snake wrapped around a blade. Red eyes looked up into red eyes as the mouth that was just moments ago filled with blood, kissed the boy, both nipping at eachother's lips with their fangs.  
"This is my apprentice, and he will be treated with just as much respect as if, he were me. Do you understand?"

All the Death Eaters' heads nodded. Now that Harry was with the Dark Lord, they talked of plans to take out Dumbledore, and finally came to the conclusion of Harry going back to school. Only as a transfer student, and be sorted into his rightful house.

Harry walked to the front of the school and then proceeded inside. Professor McGonagall had just walked by to see the boy. "And who are you"  
"I am a tranfer student, I was told to find Professor Dumbledore,"

McGonagall turned and looked into his eyes, then shuddered. "Follow me," the tone unable to hide her feelings of unease.  
They walked over to the familar stone gargoyle, Mcgonagall whispered something and the gargoyle leaped aside to reveal an all to familiar set of moving stairs. They both stepped on and went up to the office door. The headmaster had just begun to walk out at the same moment that they went to open the door. Blue eyes, met red. They stared at eachother for a long time, then Dumbledore ushered them in. "Please have a seat," Harry sat down right across from him.  
"Headmaster, he says that he is a transfer student. What do you wish to do"  
"I think we should get his name and age first, and then put him in the appropriate classes"  
Both adults turned to him expectantly. He closed his eyes and nodded.  
"My name is Harry James Marvolo Voldemort, and I'm sixteen," he stopped and looked at them, "Why are you looking at me like you know me?"

The two teachers looked at eachother in shock, then realization took the both of them. They put two and two together, and knew what had happened. Voldemort had erased his memories and gave him new ones. Ones of where he was never in Hogwarts to begin with. "Er...I told you, now what"  
"The children should be arriving anytime now, so when they get here I'll bring you down to get sorted into your house," Harry nodded and watched as the two left. He then smiled 'How easy it is to trick them...'

TBC?

I'm evil...but please be nice, and if you want to flame go ahead. sniffs Also if you want the uncut version you can find this story on 


	2. Chapter 2

Alteration /blah/ Voldemort talking to Harry, via through the mind /blah/ Harry talking back 'blah'thoughts

Chap. 2: Fun With Spice

The entire student filed into the great hall. Ron, Hermione and the rest of the sixth years sat down and had a nervous apprehension as they tried to find Harry in the crowd, to no avail. The new first years stood in line like usual and were called on one by one (five Gryffindor, two Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws, and six Slytherin). The headmaster got up and all went silent.  
"Welcome to another year..." he hesitated, "We have a transfer student with us this year. He does not remember his origin, but his skills with magic is exceptional," he turns to Professor McGonagall who gets up and goes out a side door, "Right then, He should be here soon," he sat down as they waited. The doors burst open in the front of the great hall and Harry stepped in. And audible collective gasp was head at the Gryffindor table.  
"Please come up here so that you will be sorted into your house," Harry walked up with an indifferent look to his face. He then sat down in the chair. He then turned around to face Dumbledore. "Well, aren't you going to tell them my name, or have you already"  
"Everyone...this is the transfer student...Harry Marvolo...Voldemort," Some people fainted, while most others screamed. But Harry took pleasure in his old friend's reactions. Ron had a smug look on his face, while Hermione had turned white as a sheet. Neville had fainted and the rest just looked shocked. "He will be sorted now..." and Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on Harry's head. "Hmmm...I see you have returned with the truth"  
'Yes'  
"Well, then you won't argue this time"  
'Not at all"  
"Slytherin"  
Harry removed the hat and set down on the chair. He then got up and went over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy motioned for him to sit next to him, and he obliged.  
"So nice to know that you have seen the light," "And who might you be"  
"You can call me Draco Malfoy"  
"You're definitely your father's son," Harry whispered to himself, so low no one could here.  
"Now that we have everyone sorted, may the feast begin," Dumbledore said and sat down.  
The platters filled with food, and Harry grabbed for a slice of roast beef and mashed potatoes. Harry learned much from Malfoy, who had told him that used to be a Gryffindor. About that he was only alive to kill Voldemort. But what amused Harry, was the fact that Draco had left out that part about them being rivals at the school, and what was close to being called mortal enemies. He could have laughed, but he barely held it at bay...Barely. He would just have to play the innocent fool until his lover's plan was set in motion. Draco proved to more useful then at first glance. He had information about all the things going on at the school, and his father-being the smart one in the family-had kept Harry's betrayal a secret. But the way he appeared in the great hall, no one in the wizarding world will not know about what has happened to their savior. 'No doubt that tomorrow this dump will be swarming with reporters. Heh, if only they knew...' he thought as Draco got up. Everyone else followed suit after him and waited for him to leave. He was waiting though. Harry was still eating (rare and bloody steak). Red eyes met gray, and an insane smile crept upon the apprentice's face. The blonde boy was infatuated with him. 'This year won't be so bad after all,' Getting up, he brushed past the Malfoy with a smug look on his face and turned toward the Gryffindor table. He walked right up to his old friends.  
"You people seem familiar...like you are my friends, or something. Would you like to tell me why, because I don't remember a thing about who I am"  
Hope shone in their eyes. Ron stood up and extended his hand to him.  
"My name is Ron Weasely, this girl sitting next to me is Hermione Granger, and the one right in front of you is Neville Longbottom," Smirking inwardly, he took that hand with an acceptable sweet smile on his face.  
"It's nice to meet you all. Did I know you before"  
"Yeah, we were close friends in fact. If you don't want to be friends, we can understand, but I don't think that bloke," Ron tilts his head toward Draco, "would like that. Though we can tell you who you were if you want to know"  
"I think a friendship would be a brilliant idea. And off the record, I really don't care what Malfoy thinks, he'll just have to share. But I would like to see you guys later. Neville maybe I can show you something I know about fear sometime. It may help with your magic ability," with that Harry turned to join a fuming Draco.  
"You do realize socializing with them is a bad idea"  
"Lighten up, we only just met and you're already treating me like a child"  
"I am not treating you like a child; I'm just saying that those folk are bad to hang around with. They could mean trouble"  
"You worry too much, that is one thing that we need to work on with you"  
They began walking out of the hall, to the dungeons. Arriving at the stone wall, a prefect (Blaise Zabini) walked up.  
"Ok everyone, the password is Illigitimi!" The wall seperated, revealing a nicely set common room. Harry followed Draco to their own dorm rooms. Upon entering he couldn't hold in a gasp. The dorms were separated and only two to one. But what got him was the size of it. The ceiling was towering over at about thirteen feet high, with a chandelier on top. Two enormous four posters able to fit at least five people easily. Walk in closets the size of the Gryffindor dorm room. Simply put: Harry was in heaven. Falling gracefully down on the bed to the left, he closed his eyes and went over the plan for the millionth time, when a familiar voice rumbled in his head. /Don't get distracted. You know how hard this mission is going to be/  
/You know, you worry too much. Everything is going as planned, and then there is that little spice that I added to make it even better/  
/And what, my little protégé, are you planning to do/  
/Oh, just taint a few Gryffindors. You know, have a little fun on the side, and get some allies while I'm at it/  
/You are a mischievous one, aren't you? Well, allies are what we need, so try and get as many as you can. I'll be going to bed now/  
/I know, you just worry about your own things, and I'll just continue to play the poor Harry who lost his memory/  
"And what has you so happy"  
"Not much, just glad be where I am right now," Harry then turned so that Draco got a good shot of his rear end and went to sleep, to a place where he can truly be happy.  
But sleep seemed to evade him. He'd been having this problem lately, Tom said that would be the side effect after he purged the curse Dumbledore had put on him. The old coot of a bastard always ruined things for everyone, it seemed. So in order to try to sleep, Harry went over the plan in his head a few more times. Spice was exactly what it needed. It seemed to...boring and easy. -------------

The next morning, Ron and Hermoine got up earlier then everyone else in order to see if they could talk to Harry some more, and maybe find out where he has been. Or maybe find out if he is still going to stop this war. They had to know what happened to him, to be so cold...and to forget everyone who influenced his life. But then again, it could be for the better. If they could just get over the fact that he looks so much like a snake, it's just creepy. Then again, he may have been an experiment to freak mutation. Both involuntarily shuddered at that thought.  
Upon arriving at the great hall, both had to stop when they noticed Harry sitting where he used to at the Gryffindor table. They tried to keep a calm and regular demeanor as they sat down in their spots. Harry looked up and quirked an eyebrow at their stiff approach. "Did you sleep on concrete, or is that how you usually act in the mornings?" he laughed as they both jumped.  
"No, it's just..." Ron trailed off and scratched his nose. "You knew me, looking different then this, is that it"  
"Um...well, you see it's also...a little hard...since, you know...don't remember anything..." Hermoine answered nervously, looking down at the ground.  
"Oh, come on! Just because I don't remember anything doesn't mean we can't start out new," he stood up and stretched out his hand to them, "Hello, my name is Harry Marvolo Voldemort, what is yours?" he inwardly smirked as they flinched, but showed notice of it. They stuck out their hands, and one at a time shook his.  
"Ronald Weasley"  
"Hermoine Granger"  
"Weasley huh? My father said your family is a tad large. But he also that you were my best friend before..." He quieted before he gave too much away, just to get their pity, thinking that he knows what he had to go through. 'Heh, if they only knew,' He sat back down, and they ate in silence until a certain blonde came up. "Harry, your eating at the wrong table-" "Really mother, if I wanted your opinion as to where I can and can't sit then I would have woke you up, instead of just coming here. Now if you are quite through, you should stop being a git and sit down, since we have all of our classes together"  
Before the blonde could respond, Harry feigned anger and swifted walked out of the hall. Draco turned to the two stunned Gryfindors.  
"This is all your fault!" and he too ran after the ruby eyed boy. -------------

Harry ran outside and hid himself and laughed silently at the Slytherin's face. /And what-pray tell koi-is so funny/  
/The plan is going in a much more fun direction now. Oh by the way, to the public eye, we are father and son/ 'If only you knew'  
/What have you done now/  
/I'm having fun playing the innocent fools' minds. I was wandering if I should tell the reporters that you are back, can I/ Harry replied in a mock sweet voice. Voldemort laughed.  
/Sure, just don't cause too much trouble and try to make HIM look like the old fool he really is/  
/With pleasure/ Harry walked toward the lake with a chesire smile placed on his lips as he thought up suitable stories to say.

----------

To say Draco was pissed would be an understatement. He thought he had The-Boy-Who-Lived under control. Maybe his father would give HIM the time of day. But no, the bloody git had to go back to his Gryfindor backstabbers.  
"That bastard thinks he's mister high and mighty just because he was idiot enough to get his memories wiped"  
"Now now, what language kids have these days," Draco spun around to look directly in red eyes. He growled and got ready to punch him, but Harry side-stepped the potential black eye inducing object. "Why the hell are you hanging around those losers"  
"Is that all? I just want to be friends with as many people as possible. Besides, you shouldn't worry about the spice until you get to taste how sweet it is"  
Draco was lost, but Harry had already begun to walk to their first class: double potions.

----------

Harry walked casually into potions, to sit down next Hermoine and Ron with a giant smile plastered to his face.  
"What are you so happy about"  
"You'll see in about three seconds"  
Draco came bursting through the door in three seconds precisely, almost late. Professor Snape seemed to be in a foul mood indeed. "Today class we will be working on a more challenging potion, which will be done in groups. You will be given a month to get the Monthry1 potion complete. This is a potion that reduces aging. All of you had better hope that you get it right, because we are going to be testing on everyone. The choice of who you turn into will be drawn from a hat. Now that you know what you are doing, get to it"  
Harry smirked and for once thanked Hermoine for changing him into Goyle. He then looked over at the two smiling Gryfindors. They had become a group of three, when Draco came over and sat down.  
"The Professor did say four to a group, did he not"  
"But that doesn't mean you have to sit with ours"  
"It's ok Ron, besides I need to talk to you all together. So first off Hermoine get the ingredients that we don't have, Ron start measuring what we do have, and then after we get started I'll tell you"  
Everyone did as thry were told swiftly and silently, they did not complain, because they felt no need to. If they were just talking and not working, then Professor Snape would get suspicious. Can't have a loyal follower and spy turned over to the good side. After putting in the first ingredients and waiting for it to be ready for the next things to add, they began to speak.  
"What I wanted to say is, even though I know not a lot of my past, I found out much information that you all would be interested in. The first thing is Snape is a double spy, he works loyally to Voldemort," he pauses as they flinch, "and is lying to Dumbledore"  
"Then we should tell Dumbledore about this-" Ignoring Hermione's interuption, Harry continued.  
"But Dumbledore has most of the wizarding world fooled. Only if you close to a secret triangle of people who specialize in obtaining information know. I was lucky enough to be able to get to talking with one of the top people who could provide me with information"  
"Yeah yeah, just spit it out already, we aren't getting any younger"  
Again, he ignored the outburst, this time from the platinum haired boy. "After you here this, I want you to try to settle your differences and try to be friends. This will help in the long run-" "So Mr. Potter, I see that you are done with the first part of the potion, but if you don't continue working, it will get messed up... and we know you don't want to try something that could very well turn into a poison," all four occupants jumped at the sound of their teacher's voice hovering over them. Professor Snape watched in grim amusement as the kids shffled to get the new ingredients in the cauldron. He knew there was no way in hell that Harry would join his lord's side so easily. It was just impossible. The savior had a reputation to keep as the Boy-Who-Lived after all. But fate was against him to test out his theory, for it was time for the kids to go to their next class. -  
Packing everything as quickly as they could, the four teens ran out of the classroom out of breath.  
"Is this how it feels to treavel with the great Harry Potter?" Draco asked after they got far enough away from the dungeons. "This is just on our good days. Normally Snape has to find everything wrong with our assignment, hey Malfoy if you sit with us more often, maybe we won't have to worry about the git so much," "Like bloody hell I am"  
"Well, now that he is in our group for this assignment, we won't have to worry about Snape for another month," interrupted Harry, to everyone's chagrin. The irony of the sixth year2 is that the entire staff decided that putting all of the houses of the same year in the sameclass was a good idea, so everyone went to the same place for their classes. It was supposed to help with inter-house relationships. 'Probably to add to the elaberate lie that the old geezer thought up. He is just bloody a bastard to screw with everyone's lives.' thought Harry as they walked into transfiguration. -----------------

"Ok class, from this year on, you will sit in groups of four- I have a list of who is sitting with who. This will apply to everyone starting tommorrow," she began to go down the list. But it was only when she reached Draco, did Harry look worried, "Daco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Terry Boot, and Susan Bones. Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasely, Padma Patil, and Zacharias Smith. Pansy Parkinson, Hermoine Granger, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Ernie Macmillan. .." McGonagall continued down the list as some students groaned, while others gave silent cheers. What has got you so happy all of a sudden  
Oh the fact that HE made getting allies a hundred times easier. Voldie, Harry pauses mid-thought to let that sink in, I think we can get two more adult allies  
Who would they be  
A werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin, and an animagus known as none other then the convict Sirius Black. Now before you say they are on HIS3 side, hear me out  
I still wonder why I listen to you  
Thank you. Anyways, they could care less about HIM, because of the fact that all the times I ended up in the hospital were linked to him. If I were to contact them, maybe I can show them the light as well. Hmm...that reminds me, I never found out who our new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher is. I guess I'll know in a few minutes  
Harry picked up his things and began to walk out with the rest of the class. He hoped to every god he could think of that it wasn't some fat bitch that dealt her own detentions and messed with the kids' minds4. He walked in the classroom...and nearly died in order to properly thank all the gods personally. "Hi Harry- GOOD LORD!" Remus about near fainted at the sight before him. "Um...do I know you Professor?" Harry hated to to act dumb in front of his friend, but he had no choice...for now. "Harry it's me, Remus...don't you remember me"  
"I'm sorry, I don't remember you, but then again I don't remember anyone. But I have new memories now. Professor, do you mind if I can talk to you sometime"  
"Huh? Oh yeah, you can come and see me tonight if you like. But if you have other things"  
"No no no...er...tonight's fine. What time"  
"How does seven sound"  
"See you then,"

---------------

Harry sat down as kids started to file in. He still managed to have fun, even though Terry kept complaining. "Hello class, I am so glad to see you again this year. Though some people have had unfortunate things happen to them to get here," his eyes instinctively travelled to the red eyed young boy, "But the good thing is your still alive, right? Well, as you know-" Professor Lupin was interrupted by a loud snore. He scanned the class to find the lazily sleeping Weasley boy out like a light. Lupin walked right next to the desk, bent down next to his ear, and siad in a loud voice, "Well Mr. Weasley! It's good of you to volunteer yourself like this"  
Ron jumped at least ten feet in the air. He looked around with a stupified expression plastered to his face. Harry was stifling the urge to laugh his head off. The red head walked up to the front with worried being cast at the thing that was covered next to the desk. "As I was saying before my victi-I mean partner volunteerer himself, we will continue to study against dark creatures, though most spells will be equally effective on humans in a battle," he emphasized the word battle, "Anyway, we were lucky enough to have a friend in south Africa to capture this creature," he lifted the cover to reveal what looked like a too-thick black cloak hovering just so, "Can anyone tell me what this is?" A slightly surprised but interested eyebrow raised as Neville's shaking hand went slowly up. "Alright Mr. Longbottom, what do you know about these"  
"I-It's name...is a Lethifold. It's very dangerous and eats anything"  
"Your right. The Lethifold is a mercifully rare creature found solely in tropical climates. It resembles a black cloak perhaps half an inch thick-thicker if it has recently killed and digested a victim-which glides along at night. The earliest account we have of a Lethifold was by the wizard Flavius Belby, who was fortunate enough to survive a Lethifold attackin 1782. Can anyone find the part where he wrote down his experience"  
Again Neville's hand went up, a little more daring this time.  
"Go ahead and read what he wrote then"  
-------- " 'Near one o'clock in the morning, as I began at last to feel drowsy, I heard a soft rustling close by. Believing it to be nothing more than leaves of the tree outside, I turned over in bed, with my back to the window, and caught sight of what appeared to be a shapless black shadow sliding underneath my bedroom door. I lay motionless, trying sleepily to divine what was causing such a shadow in a room lit only by moonlight. Undoubtedly my stillnedd led the Lethifold to believe that its potential victim was sleeping. To my horror, the shadow began to creep up the bed, and I felt it's slight weight upon me.It resembled nothing so much as a rippling black cape, the edges fluttering slightly as it slithered up the bed towards me. Paralysed with fear, I felt its clammy touch upon my chin before I sat bolt upright.  
The thing attemted to smother me, sliding inexorably up my face, over my mouth and nostrils, but still I struggled, feeling it wrapping its coldness about me all the while. Unable to cry for assistance, I groped for my wand. Now dizzy as the thing sealed itself about my face, incapable of drawing breath, I concentrated with all my might upon the Stupefying Charm and then- as that failed to subdue the creature, though blasting a hole in my bedroom door- upon the Impediment Hax, which likewise availed me naught. Still struggling madly, I rolled sideways and fell heavily to the floor, now entirely wrapped in the Lethifold.  
I knew that I was about to lose consciousness completely as I suffocated. Desperately, I mustered up my last reserve of energy. Pointing my wand away from myself into the deadly folds of the creature, summoning the memory of the day I had been voted President of the local Gobstones Club, I performed the Patronus Charm.  
Almost at once I felt fresh air upon my face. I looked up to see that deathly shadow being thrown into the air upon the horns of my Patronus. It flew across the room and slithered swiftly out of sight,' "  
"Well now, as Belby so dramatically reveals, the Patronus is the only spell know to repel the Lethifold. So it generally attacks the sleeping, though, its victims rarely have a chance to use any magic against it. Once the prey has been successfully suffocated, the Lethifold digests its food there and then in their bed. It then exits the house slightly thicker and fatter than before, leaving no trace of itself or its victim behind.5 Now that we know what this thing is, who can tell me what you would do n this kind of situation?" Professor Lupin asked.  
Harry raised his hand.  
"Yes Harry"  
"If I was in that situation I would think of my most happiest moment I could muster, which would be considerably easier since the Lethifold doesn't sck the happiness out of you like a Dementor. Then I would cast the Patronus as fast as I could, and pray that I don't die," Ron was resisting the urge of falling down while not laughing. All the while he hadn't realized that he accidently knocked over the glass case, releasing the Lethifold loose. The Lethifold went to the closest thing it could find: Ron. Ron's wand unfortunately in his backpack, he could not fend off the huge cloak shaped thing. Without so much as a warning, a chair clattered to the floor, a giant silver panther attacked the Lethifold, and Blaise was in front of Ron, helping him to get oxygen through his lungs again. A few minutes later, the Lethifold back where it belongs, and Ron and Blaise sitting unconsciously closer together, the class got ready to leave.

-----------------------------------------

Harry walked down from the Gryfindor common room with Ron and Hermione in tow at fifteen minutes before seven. They had the invisibility cloak wrapped snugly and securely around them, so not to get caught. Upon arriving at the office, they knocked and awaited for an answer. When they recieved that answer, they all let go of the collective breath they were holding.The all entered Lupins office and Harry unwrapped and revealed what he had concealed from them. He sighed and placed a pensieve on the table. "What I must tell you is better put if I explain through this. Trust me this will help in the long run. I want you to understand who the real bad guy in this whole war is. I want you to know why I disappeared for two years..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 - This potion was completely made up and also in my opinion very poorly too, but it reduces the looks of aging, not the effects.

2 - The storyline had to be bent a little for this to work out. Harry got kidnapped again after the end of the fourth year, got changed the next week, and trained until the sixth year. So Sirius is still alive in this story. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN TOO BAD! I did this for the storyline to fit my original plans.

3 - Voldemort and Harry don't like to refer Dumbledore to his name because it is like a desease to them. They hate it.

4 - Come on you know what I'm talking about here. If you are a fan you should at least. ;;;

5 - You can find this passage in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

YAY! I got it up, and that is the good part right? Maybe not, since I left it at a cliffie. But the next one should come A LOT sooner, now that I set out to work on this again. Well, I have to go begin on the next chapter so you don't get grumpy on waiting on me. 

ToriChan 


	3. Old Rivalries, New Alliances

Aleration

Hi there!;;;; ducks for shelter as rabid fans go by comes out with whip and chair Easy, easy. I know it took forever to update, but the good part is that I did right? Anyways, I don't ow Harry Potter or else he and Tom would have become my sex slaves long ago. So enter and read at your own risk, I hope it pleases you that this chapter is .2 kb longer then the last chappie.

/blah/ Voldemort talking to Harry, via through the mind /blah/ Harry talking back 'blah' thoughts blahParseltongue

Chap. 3 Old Rivalries, New Alliances

(Peviously)  
-----Harry walked down from the Gryfindor common room with Ron and Hermione in tow at fifteen minutes before seven. They had the invisibility cloak wrapped snugly and securely around them, so not to get caught. Upon arriving at the office, they knocked and awaited for an answer. When they recieved that answer, they all let go of the collective breath they were holding.They all entered Lupins office and Harry unwrapped and revealed what he had concealed from them. He sighed and placed a pensieve on the table. "What I must tell you is better put if I explain through this. Trust me this will help in the long run. I want you to understand who the real bad guy in this whole war is. I want you to know why I disappeared for two years..."------

The three Gryfindors looked at The-Boy-Who-Lived with curious expressions. "I guess you also want to know why and how I know about our friendship too. But that will be explained after you look at what has happened in this pensieve. I assume that Remus knows what this is, but you guys look a little lost," his eyes were cast in the direction of Ron and Hermione, "This pensieve is used record memories that you either don't want to forget, don't want anyone seeing into your mind, or just don't want to hold certain memories. Most people know that the ministry uses them all the time to uncover information from criminals. This one belongs to Voldemort. Before you say it could all be lies, the only way you can record information is to take it directly from memories that can not be false, for the pensieve can detect deceit. "But there is some tragedy that only the information in this magical can tell. So for me to proceed with an explanation, we will have to go inside. For that, I need everyone to hold hands and be prepared, because this is going to feel a little weird," Everybody took a hold of each other's hands and braced themselves as they went in. -  
Dumbledore sat in his office with his hands folded under his chin. There was no twinkle, no sign of any happiness ever existing their in the first place. There was just anger, hate, and mad insanity. He stared at the door as if expecting for someone to burst through at any second. 'Why? Why didn't I suspect something of this nature? If he could survive being changed, then I have double the problems. I should have just destroyed him when I had the chance. Then I would have had an easier time. I hate that snake god, that was the fifth kid to turn. Now I am forced to find other means of getting rid of the competition'  
---------------

When the four people opened their eyes, they saw a lot of trees. They looked around and noticed a little boy around the age of twelve hiding behind a tree. At first the three mistook him for Harry, but noticed he had no glasses and no scar.  
"Meet Voldemort before he became who he is now," Harry whispered to them.  
As Tom scooted closer, so did the observers. He was looking ahead at the field. When the observers turned their heads, they saw two men standing there. One seemed oddly familiar to them. Then they noticed that one of them had a twinkle in his eye.  
"Grindewald old friend, what are we going to do?" none other than Albus Dumbledore asked, his voice laced with worry.  
"I know, I know...the entire wizarding world wants me dead. So how are we going to handle this situation? You know what they want," "I had a feeling it would be this way, and I'm sorry that this is how it is to happen"  
"What do you mean"  
Dumbledore sighed.  
"I will make it look like I 'killed' you, gather an army of devoted followers, you come back to 'life' in some sort of way. Then after all that we use the followers to gradually take over the whole of the wizarding world. I find the fact that 'killing' you would cause people to see me with respect. Though I have no idea what to do to get such followers"  
Grindelwald smirked at that.  
"I saw one of your students the other day. He seemed a bit on the nosy side, but there is a certain evil potential that could be of use to us. The power is strong in this one. I believe his name was Tom Riddle. All you need to do is give him a push and a shove and then the world will know another great Dark Lord. And then they will turn to you, just like bears to honey, they will want your guidance and strength. But of course, who would want to take that on all on their own"  
Twinkling blue eyes brightened.  
"I will create a false prophecy about a boy who will be the one to destroy him, but in the end destroy eachother. Then they will want my assurance and compassion. This may actually work out for the better. You are a true genius"  
Everyone watched as the two let out another round of laughs. Then as Grindelwald was still laughing, Dumbledore quieted and an evil glint formed in his eyes. The still laughing former's eyes then shot open in surprise. He looked down to see none other then Godric Griffindor's blade protruding from his bleeding chest.  
"W-Why...?" he managed to ask, shortly followed by a resounding gurgle.  
At this point Harry taps everyone's shoulder's and pointed toward the forest. There stood Tom Riddle, the future Dark Lord; had tears streaming down his face as he walked away. They turned their attention back to Dumbledore, who had a content smirk plastered to his face as he licked the blood splatter off of his fingers.  
"Sorry old friend, there can only be one in this game"  
The scene evaporated with him walking away from the forest in the opposite direction with his head bowed. What they saw next was a seventeen year old Tom sitting in a dark room or dungeon making a potion of some kind. "If the old bastard wants an evil scapegoat, then he shall get one. But I will create an army of my own. And you will die before I will let you have this world to your own, even if I have to do it by force and create many enemies along the way. I do have to say I pity the poor soul who is chosen to be this so called 'chosen one"  
He put his hand in the cauldron and pulled out a snake with a diamond pattern on it's tail. They say if a person is strong enough to withstand the snake god Nagini's poison, they would have to power to rule the world. Though I have given you a temporary body, the poison should still have most of it's ffects, if not all. I think I will test that theory that everyone has been spreading around. Bite me, his hissing voice echoing throughout the room.  
The snake's fangs descended upon flesh, piercing the soft skin of the throat, not letting a drop of blood spill. The boy's body slowly went limp until the snake pulled away and curled up on the table.  
Then, as everyone watched, they saw him twitch, then jerk, then writhing and screaming in agony. They watched for what seemed like countless hours of the excrutiating pain. At one point Hermione turned her head into Remus's cloak, muffled sobs were heard. And as they watched in awe and maybe a little fear they saw as the feartures that were once that of Tom Riddle slowly morph into the more familiar-and frightening- looks of Lord Voldemort. After a few more initial twitches, the turtured and remade form slowly rose to sit in the chair once more. Red eyes met with those of the snake god. Their gazes held for a few moments, then:  
Have I passssed? the once innocent boy asked, voice rough as if not used in many years.  
You have earned but a sssmall amount of my ressspect by sssurviving. Now what do you wisssh with thisss new found power? to Harry a female viose was heard, smooth and silky. Seductive in it's own nature.  
To dessstroy a cowardly, deceptive man-no dog, You heart wasss once pure, but the ssso called "dog" dessstroyed all innocence in you. You jussst wisssh to enihaliate thossse that "he" would be ruler of? Yesss, and when the ssso called sssavior comesss, I sssshall open their eyesss to the truth, Then I ssshall accopany you on your journey and help you eliminate that which you hate...

The hissing faded with the scene to come to a new one.

Voldemort was sitting in the Riddle house in a leather winged back chair. Kneeling in front of him were none other than Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. All observers but Harry gasped.  
"My Lord, I think he is starting to suspect something," Padfoot's voice echoed clearly in their minds ringing distinctively.  
"That old coot is always putting his nose in places where is doesn't belong. Sirius, I want you to watch the Potters, do not let them know about the truth. I will save the boy before he has to live a life of pain. Know that this is the only way. I do not wish him to fall into Dumbfuck's hands"  
Sirius nodded and began to walk away with Peter Pettigrew right behind him. The last thing they saw before the scene changed, was Voldemort sighing and shaking his head in sadness.

The scene reappeared to show the night in the Potter house. Everone fidgeted with anticipation since they are the first to see what had happened without someone trying to twist the story. Voldemort walked in alone with mixed emotions on his face, some being regret and determined resolve. He went to open the door, to meet with the end of James Potter's wand.  
"You stay away from this house"  
Voldemort continued on his way trying to stun him, but to no avail. He had no choice but to kill him. The Aveda Kedavera hit him square in the chest. In the back in one of the rooms he heard a scream. "Stand aside woman! I don't want to hurt you"  
But he was forced to anyway. He walked up to the crib, to a crying baby Harry Potter.  
"Harry, I wish there was another way," The audience watching this held their breath and watched on, for none wanted to miss a second of this. The crying stopped and the child gave a total look of understanding and acceptance to Voldemort. In stead of casting the unforgivable they all expected to see, he cast a binding spell. It is a form of fusing two souls together, then seperating them again, only with a part of eachother with them1. The end of the transaction was not complete though for Lily had used an ancient blood magic to protect Harry from any spells. So instead of their souls completely merging, Vodemort lost his body, but because part of his soul was still attached to Harry he remained alive as a wandering spirit and Harry got his lightning bolt scar. The last they saw before the scene changed was Sirius going through the rubble to find a crying Harry.  
The next scene that appeared before their eyes was Harry strapped to a chair in the Riddle mansion.  
Harry growled, "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with. You have me where you want me, all you have to do is cast that ruddy spell"  
"And take the fun out of torturing you? Now that I have you? No...that will not do"  
Nagini slithered into the room and crawled up to wrap around the Dark Lord's torso. He absently stoked her head, until he stopped and got a brillant idea come to him.  
"Well, it seems I have found a better way to deal with you"  
He placed Nagini in Harry's lap and the snake immediately curled around him so that her fangs were at his throat. Voldemort nodded his head and the snake bit into Harry's neck. He groaned and moved his head to give the snake more room. Nagini was both piosoning Harry and dirnking his blood. The Dark Lord watched in surprise at the way his enemy reacted to the snake. Harry was moaning in parseltongue before long, clealy enjoying those fangs sunk deep into his skin.  
Keep going. Take as much as you like, I don't need so much...nnnnh...Sink those lovely teeth deeper... Everyone turned a collective stunned look toward the red-eyed boy, silently asking him to translate.  
"You do not want to know"  
"Oh, yes we do Harry James Voldemort! So speak or get slapped, maybe it'll be harder then the number I did to Malfoy"  
At that he sighed and shook his head, but translated none the less. After that they turned back to what was happening. The Dark Lord could not believe his eyes or ears. But here was his archenemy, thoroughly injoying that his life is being sucked away.  
Enough. Nagini took her time to pull out, and when she did, Harry opened his eyes, causing Voldemort to take a step back. Instead of the green eyes he had come to hate, Harry's eyes were dilated and red with snake-like pupils, Just like the Dark Lord. Still speaking in parseltongue, Harry gave Voldemort a blank look, I forgot to tell you that I've been keeping a secret. In fact, it is the main reason that I came here tonight, Stop talking rubbish, soon the poison will slowly take over you, and you'll have no choice but to go to the side of dark. You'll soon realize why I have hated Dumbledore so much...but until then I believe we could arrange for you to be put somewhere more comfortable while you undergo this...transformation, With that said Voldemort promptly turned around and left the room. He returned to his bed chambers and sat down on his bed as he listend to the boy's screams. He did not get any sleep whatsoever. When the screaming stopped, he walkedback to the room. He noticed that Harry had lost consciousness. The frown on his face told the observers that he didn't want to wake him back up, but wanted the change to finish. He knew the consequences of the action would cause. He murmured a spell to wake the boy and red eye shot open. then closed again as the pain was brought back to life. He started moaning lowly as his arm began to pull against the restraints. Voldemort watched in intrest as the scar began to disappear. The moaning got louder as Harry began thrashing under the restraints. His eyes were glazed over from the pain. His skin becoming pale and tongue becoming more snake-like. Harry was almost done transforming. The Dark Lord watched as the last of the tanned skin became pale, and then his eyes opened again. Glazed over and half-lidded.  
I...have seen...what Dumbledore...did to you... And all in the Riddle house went still as the only one who had the power to defeat The Dark Lord sealed his loyalty...2 Everyone turned to Harry with dumbstuck faces.  
At that he mearly shrugged, "What? It was the best way to finish the binding ritual if it is incomplete"  
Hermoine was sporting a massive blush, Ron seemed turned on, and Remus looked like he was going to faint.  
"That is pretty much it, except for my initiation as his apprentice, but I'm afraid it is pretty boring. So we will leave now"  
The others nodded their heads numbly and Harry tugged them back to their bodies. Then they looked at him for a while. Analizing, hoping to find out if all they said was true or not. Then, one at a time, they each looked confused. "Harry, you couldn't possibly be implying that that was Dumbledore, are you"  
"I was, and still am. Though probably right now, he is trying to plan a new way to get rid of me. See, he planned my death even before I was born, at the hands of Tom, and I was supposed to destroy him too. But my so-called 'betrayal' will cause his plans to disrupt. Just like his plans to kill all of you and Sirius during our third year, he had not anticipated I would be able to conjure such a powerful patronus. But aside from the ugliness, I want you to join me and Tom in our quest to defeat and expose Dumbledore for how treacherous he really is"  
Hermoine had finally found her voice, first as always.  
"So this means you remember our friendship?" she asked hopefully.  
The red-eyed boy closed his eyes, he just knew this question would come up if he showed them the information. Always to curious for their own good. "Yes, and I am sorry for decieving you, but I want Dumbledore to think he can still mold me into his 'tool'. Then it will taste all the sweeter when he slips up with something and everyone is there to see"  
"I will contact Sirius personally and tell him of the truth," Renus spoke up.  
"First I have to give you something," reaching inside his robes, Harry pulled out a vial of clear-blue liquid, "This is an anti-veriteserum potion, I need to know if Dumbledore will try to drug you. I swear there must be something in those damn lemon drops"  
At that the ice previously collecting int the room burst and everyone began laughing. Nobody realized that they couldn't- or wouldn't for that matter- stop, but Harry finally settled down and had a serious expression back on his face. "This potion can not be purged from your body, it will stay with you the rest of your life. If you do not want to take it, please tell me...Oh, and if you do take it you will know when someone is using veriteserum, because your body will freeze for less then a second, then return to normal. So...who will take it"  
To his surprise all three occupants took it without a question or a second glance. And Remus even got some for Sirius after he is told that it is time to stand at the Dark Lord's side once again, only this time the Dark Lord will not be alone in the battle. Harry was thankful he had friends that he could trust like this. He turned to them once more after the potion had taken effect and had one more thing to say:  
"I want to let the whole school to know of this information you now have...You will tell one Griffindor at a time. Ask me for the pensieve and I will take Slytherin. Once these two houses are turned, we will get someone to go in to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. For those who are too involved and wrapped around Dumbledore's finger, I will talk to them personally. We want to turn everyone in this school before the school year finishes. I will need Severus to make many more batches of the anti-veriteserum. And if everything goes as planned, the reporters will be here tomorrow. I will continue to act like I have no memories, and I want you to be with me as much as possible. I will take care of Draco, he should be easy to take care of. We should be going soon, because I sense Him coming this way"  
They all nodded their heads vigorously as Harry rewrapped the pensieveand then threw the invisiblity cloak over himself, Ron, and Hermione. Remus conjured a pot of tea and a copy of the Quibbler(which was upside down) just as Dumlbedore burst in while the students went through a secret passage. "Remus! We have to do something about Harry before it's too late"  
Remus J. Lupin a werewolf, having plenty of years of getting in trouble and making cover stories to not get caught, faked concern so perfectly, Harry himself would have thought it wasn't, if not for the fact that he had just left.  
"What is the problem Professor? I thought Harry was missing. Did you find him? Is he alright? Please don't tell me he is hurt"  
Albus would have groaned and smacked the ex-maruader if not for the fact that he had to keep his reputation and keep as many tools and pawns as possible. "He is fine...in a sense. You should have seen him in your class today," "You can't possibly mean that snake-eyed Voldemort look-alike, can you? That can not be the Harry I know!" Remus made a show by jumping out of his chair.  
"I'm afaid so, but he is not the Harry you know, he has no memories and now goes by the name Harry Voldemort. Why don't you just sit down so I can explain in more detail what has happened," Dumbledore waited until he did just that, then conjured a chair and joined him, "Would you like a lemon drop"  
"A-Alright..." He ate it and then he felt as cold as death, then felt normal 'So he DOES use veriteserum in those things. Harry is a lot smarter than he looks,' he pulled on an emotionless face as fast as possible, hoping and praying to ever god that Dumbledore doesn't notice.  
And it appeared that he didn't have a clue, "What were you doing before I walked in"  
Remus realized it was very hard to pull of a monotone voice, but apparently monotone enough for the Headmaster, "Reading a old edition of the Quibbler and having a cup of tea"  
"Have you talked to or tried to contact Harry at all today or anytime before today"  
"Not to my knowlegde"  
The old man blanched in a very uncharacteristic way at that and quickly strode from the room. Remus J. Lupin, a werewolf and once maruader, had never been more scared in his entire life as he collapsed into his chair from exhaustion.

Harry made it back to the dungeons in one piece after saying his goodnights to Ron and Hermione. Now he knew what lay beyond that ominous door awaited a very agitated blonde. But he knew he would have to enter sooner or later. So taking a careful step forward, he slowly began to walk forward throug the doorway. Looking around as casually as possible, he saw no immediate danger in his periphial vision. That gave him the initiative to proceed once again toward his awaiting bedchambers. "And where have you been, Mister Potter? To good to sleep here? Or maybe you were giving the Headmaster information on the Dark Lord"  
Harry turned to see the one and only Potions master.  
"Hello Professor, I have asked you not to use that name for me anymore. And I take it, you still don't trust me than"  
"Why the bloody hell should I? You were born to defeat the Dark Lord and I just can't imagine you bowing to him! He may have believed your lies, but I for one am no fool! Why else would you block your mind so hard now"  
Harry sighed, he hated playing the role of the good guy for this exact stupid reason.  
"Severus...Professor...Our souls are now binded to eachother, we can not hide anything, our minds are now one, my ability to block everyone out of my mind comes from him doing it for me. I never asked to be slapped with the name tag 'hero'. All I want is jus to be with my dear Tom"  
"You dare call me by my name?" his voice was low and dangerous, "Only Lord Voldemort is allowed the honor and priveldge of calling me what he wills. You have no right whatsoever to even think it. Then you utter the Lord's true name...You are a truly dispicable and disgusting person, if you still are human"  
Quite suddenly, but not entirely unexpected, behind them the fire came to life and none other then Lord Voldemort stepped out.  
"Severus do calm down, Harry is telling the truth. If there ever was just a tiny spark of deceit in him, I would know. He is just like me. So please, as I said before, treat him with the same respect you would me"  
When Voldemort got done speaking a little streak of black and red went flying at him.  
"Tom, I have missed you so much! I can't stand being here! I'm going insane just being AROUND so many do-gooders!" He shudders and Voldemort pats him on his head and then looked serious.  
"Did you get them"  
"Yes, their loyalty lies with me alone. They never liked Him for what he did. I swear they would have went on a suicide march to his office I hadn't told them otherwise"  
"That's exellent. Maybe we should celebrate, hmm?" his voice gathering a suggestive tone as he drew slow circles on his lover's back.  
At this Severus spoke up.  
"My Lord, why do you trust such a deceitful person? He means to kill you"  
Voldemort looked down with mild surprise, his lips barely restraining a smile.  
"Is this true? Are you going to kill me"  
"Only if it's a sex-induced heart attack3"  
Tom's face lit up at that.  
"Yes, that would seem like a perfect end for me. I can see the healines now: 'Greatest Dark Lord in History Has Heart Attck in Bed With His Lover After Ridding the World of Albus Dumbledore's Evil"  
Snape even started laughing at that.  
"You see Severus, there is nothing to worry about. Now Harry why don't you show me that heart stopping sex"  
Harry smiled but then it disappeared and his eyes grew wide with fear.  
"Tom you must go! He's coming this way"  
The Dark Lord didn't need telling twice for that. In a wave of flame and floo powder, he was gone. Harry sat in a plush chair and Severus collapsed upo one of the sofas just as the door began to open and Dumbledore emerged through it.  
"Good evening Harry, it is good to see that you are still up. I need to speak to you about your whereabouts before you came to the school,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

;;; I know you are all on the verge of killing me with these cliffhanger endings, but I cannot help it. Anyways, I should explain a few things if you don't already know.

1- Ok if you are wondering where I heard this, I really don't remember, but I know I have heard of it before. Sorry if I was no help. Also I just now realized that scene was written before HBP so if it resemble the attributes of a horcrux I am sorry. bows --;;;

2- If you want to know, read the first chapter. The unedited version is on I think I might rewrite that if anyone asks though.

3- The Idea for this came from a story I found while searching the internet. Here is a link: http/ If you like this, you will absolutely fall in love with this story.

Well, that's it. The reporter scene is going to be a pain in the ass to type up. You see I have had this chappie written for a while now, I was just to busy to type it up. Gomenasai! ;;;;

Ja ne! 


End file.
